


One Batch. Two Batch. I’m the Penny. She’s the Dime.

by Flowersbound



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersbound/pseuds/Flowersbound
Summary: “Happiness is a kick in the balls waiting to happen.” - Frank CastleA kick in the balls is exactly what Frank...err.. Pete Castiglione got when he met Bonnie Bennett. Embark on a journey with two broken people left alone in the dark and how they stitch each other up. However healing burns, itches, and takes time.Takes places when Damon desiccates himself and at the end of Season 1 of Marvel’s The Punisher.The galaxy is not prepared for the fire ignited by gunpowder and magic.





	One Batch. Two Batch. I’m the Penny. She’s the Dime.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries nor Marvel’s The Punisher!

Damon

He saw Bonnie tied to the chair and his brother standing over her. He couldn't move his limbs to help her. His hands and feet were hogtied and Castle had gagged him. The vervain soaking the ropes made sure he couldn't move or break out.

"There's your brother."

He watched as Stefan circled behind Bonnie and cut her free. "The Armory is on their way." Bonnie sprinted over his body and launched herself at him. She never spared him a glance because she only had eyes for Castle.

"The girls are miss—" she silenced him with a searing kiss. He felt the frown settle on his face and the outrage churn in his stomach. It was the first time seeing it. He had seen the love between her and Jeremy and that had been puppy love compared to this.

"I'm sure Abby has everything handled. Did she do the spell?"

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. During their make-out session,- ew - he watched as Castle placed a KA-Bar in her hand. She turned to him and knelt.

She hacked at his binding, not caring whether she nicked him with the sharp knife. She moved away as quickly as she could to the duffel bag Castle had brought with him.

He sat up and rubbed the skin that began healing as soon as the vervain-soaked ropes were cut away. Bonnie turned in his direction and he could feel the hatred coming from her. She walked slowly to Stefan and slashed him across the face. Stefan sank to his knees and howled in pain. Blood oozed through his fingers. Damon struggled from the invisible pressure that kept him in place; keeping him away from his brother.

"In the back of my head, I always knew that if Damon hadn't taken Abby's life, you with all your remorse would have pulled my heart out of my chest. I was just lucky you hesitated long enough for Damon to pity you."

She pointed the knife at Stefan's face.

"You came to my home; kidnapped me; put those I love in danger and then used me to get yourself out of trouble. I feel stupid never realizing that doppelgängers are exactly like the original." The horror in Stefan's eyes hurt but not as much as the rage in Bonnie's voice.

"Why isn't it healing?" Came Stefan's question after a few seconds. "Instead of just being a name on one of your walls of shame, every time that scar burns with pain you will remember my name. You will remember betraying me for eternity." She said gripping his chin. Her fingers left angry red prints on his cheeks.

"Bonnie, don't do this." His voice came out in a whisper. The words scratched his raw and dry throat and Damon barely recognized his own voice. Her head whipped toward him and it had been a long time since she looked at him like that. His worst fear came true; his best friend hated him.

"You don't get a fucking opinion. This plan of y'all reeks of you." She pointed the knife at him with Stefan's blood drying on the tip. "Serve me up on a fucking platter to your enemies in order to save your asses." She threw the knife and it landed in his right eye. It burned and he screamed. A foot flattened him to the ground and the knife was pulled out. The muscles, eyeball, and vessels glistening bright red with blood were skewered on the end of the KA-Bar like an olive in a martini.

When he finally was able to see beyond the pain, he realized then that this woman in front of him wasn't his Bonnie. This was some evil huntress using his best friend's face.

"Take your brother and leave." She turned from him. She put on the small bulletproof vest and began arming herself with weapons. Castle handed her weapon after weapon till the bow was placed in her hands.

Bonnie and Castle stood back to back. Their hands glowed as they gripped the hilt of the KA-Bar; his eye dangling from the end dripping bloody tears at their feet.

"What do we say to the God of Death?" Came Bonnie's soft voice. She had picked up the habit of asking the question to herself every morning after Elena had been put to sleep. And just like then, he had heard it. It was faint now; not the blaring bullhorn it was back then but he could still hear it; the fear.

"Not today." The grunt came with Castle's deep voice. A kick in the balls hurt less then hearing his words in Frank Castle’s mouth.

And the world lit up with smoke and sunlight but all he could taste on his tongue was gunpowder and magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello everyone. I have been inspired by The Punisher recently and my muse is singing and so my mind has landed on something I like to call Castle Bennett. A Bonnie Bennett and Frank Castle love story.


End file.
